


flirt

by bakaheon



Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [5]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, dickisbeingflirty, flirt, jasonisjealousandcute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: dick flirts with y/n and jason isn’t having it.
Relationships: Jason Todd x Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Reader X Jason Todd, Reader x Red Hood, Reader/Red Hood, Red Hood x reader - Relationship, Red Hood/Reader, reader/jason todd
Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	flirt

“hey love , those eyes of yours are mesmerizing.” dick compliments with a wink and flirtatious tone. “did anyone ever tell ya ?”

both you and jason were sitting on a couch in the guestroom of the wayne manor. dick had rested his arms against the side of the couch , starting his method of ticking jason off.

you and dick had been close as friends and nothing more. the two of you shared a secret game ; how long can dick keep flirting with you until jason snaps. it was always fun to see him so flustered , having the urge to shove his fist against dick’s face. of course it was never a long time before jason broke.

“hey dickie ,” jason says , his voice raspy as he grinds his teeth. “leave my girlfriend alone.”

you chuckle softly at the two of them , “i swear you both.”

“honestly i can look at them all day and never get bored.” he places his hands on his cheeks , giving you a cheeky grin. you shake your head.

“dick . . .” he growls lowly under his breath. 

dick continues to ignore jason as he keeps his gaze on you , “you know , those lips of yours must mean ──” jason finally snaps , throwing a jab across his face and you gasp. 

“you little piece of shit.” 

dick wears a ‘worth it’ grin along his features , his cheek already forming a dark shade of purple. of course that game never ended pretty but dick didn’t really mind getting punched , he’d been through a lot worse.

“you both are gonna turn black and blue if you keep this up ,” you sigh.

“you mean dick will if he keeps that up.” he glares at him and dick shrugs.

“honestly it was worth it.”

“you’re a dick.”

“and you’re a jason.”

you laugh at dick’s response , enjoying their company. you smile softly , kissing jason on the cheek then looking at dick. even if they never seemed to get along , it was cute seeing them this way. “i love you guys.”


End file.
